Numerous prior patents have disclosed plant receptacles which are made in various forms involving the formation of a cylinder or the adjustment of the receptacle for one purpose of another. Such patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 310,592; 1,886,690; 2,140,932, 2,960,799; and French Pat. No. 1,319,409.
J. B. Johnson in U.S. Pat. No. 310,592 illustrates a transplanting device by which a cylinder is formed in such a manner that it is useful for transplanting a plant from one area to another. This patent shares in common with the invention of the instant application the utilization of a cylinder formed of a circular sheet, the free ends of which must be attached. However, as will be shown in greater detail hereinafter, this patent shares nothing else in common with the present invention.
E. Janssen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,886,690 discloses an indoor plant starter in which a cylindrical receptacle is formed of a sheet, the free ends of which are locked together by means of a tail fitting in a slit. This arrangement of a tab fitting in a slit is shared in common with the present invention, but there is nothing else in the Janssen patent which relates to the subject matter of the present invention.
H. C. Avery in U.S. Pat. No. 2,140,932 reveals a pot or container wherein a bottom is coupled to a sheet which can be formed into a cylinder with the free ends of the sheet being coupled by a tab and slot arrangement. This is also shared in common with the present invention, but the patent has nothing else which enables the various objects of the present invention to be achieved as will be disclosed hereinafter.
F. M. Schneider in U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,799 reveals a transplanting pot consisting of two halves connected together thereby permitting adjustment of the same, but this patent fails to anticipate the significant features of the present invention as will be shown hereinafter.
In French Pat. No. 1,319,409 is shown an arrangement somewhat similar to that of the aforedescribed U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,799. However, aside from permitting a lateral displacement of a receptacle from soil which might be contained therein, there is nothing in the French Pat. No. 1,319,409 which enables the various objects and advantages of the invention to be obtained as will become apparent hereinafter.
As will be described in detail subsequently, the present invention utilizes different arrangements for coupling the free ends of sheets in order to form a cylindrical receptacle. Some generally similar constructions have been indicated hereinabove. In addition, many other arrangements can be found wherein a sheet is formed into a cylinder as, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 333,643 and 448,143.
In U.S. Pat. No. 333,643, W. W. D. Lewis illustrates a paper box having an attached bottom with the side of the box being formed of a sheet having free ends coupled together by a tab and slit arrangement. Similarly, M. H. Piper in U.S. Pat. No. 448,143 reveals a folding flower pot whereof the bottom is formed of a series of crescents and the side is provided with free ends which are connected by a tab and slot arrangement. Aside from the structural features of generating a cylinder there is nothing in these patents to anticipate the novel concepts which form an integral part of the present invention.
Other U.S. patents revealing tab and slot arrangements are to be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,117,625 to F. Ball and 3,208,478 to J. K. Baines. These patents also fail to reveal the characterizing features of the invention as will be seen hereinafter.
As will be shown the, present invention employs a base utilizing a plurality of circular ribs to selectively accommodate one of a plurality of cylinders. While this feature has not been found in any prior art known to the applicant, there are a number of patents in which a cover is used in a reverse sense with a plurality of ribs to support such cover on a cylindrical wall. Such patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 893,469; 1,361,348; 2,736,536; and 3,141,567.
F. Essmuller in U.S. Pat. No. 893,469 shows a cover arrangement supported by a stepped arrangement of ribs on a cylindrical wall. H. W. Pfisterer shows in U.S. Pat. No. 1,361,348 a cooking utensil lid adapted for adjustment for support on pots of various diameters. B. B. Banowitz in U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,536 reveals an arrangement for supporting a cooking vessel cover and agitator on pots of different diameters. N. H. Schearer in U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,567 reveals a closure member having a plurality of downwardly directed projections adapted for engaging on receptacles of different sizes.
In addition to the foregoing, applicant is aware of a member of U.S. patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,392,288; 1,896,229; 2,456,912; 2,732,091; 3,242,948; 3,655,089; 3,785,088; 3,961,444; and French Pat. No. 1,157,678. Various of these patents share minor features with the subject matter of the present invention without suggesting the whole or any significant part of the concept of the present invention.
Other prior art patents known to exist include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,778,175; 1,810,236; 1,896,229; 2,189,982; 2,550,602; and British Pat. Nos. 1,717 and 123,853.